Edna
Edna Walker is the adoptive mother of Jay and the wife of Ed, as well as the co-owner of Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. Without realizing it, Edna constantly embarrasses her adoptive son in front of his friends. Biography Early Life Edna would eventually go on to marry her husband, Ed, the couple acting as co-owners of their junkyard. Sometime later, Cliff Gordon would drop an infant Jay off at their doorstep, and she and Ed would embracingly accept him as their son. Snakebit Edna visited Jay alongside her husband, embarrassing Jay in front of his friends. After their brief tour of the Destiny's Bounty, she and Ed returned to their home in the junkyard, only to be ambushed by Lloyd Garmadon and the Fangpyre tribe. Edna ran to her husband's side as the Fangpyre began biting various vehicles and machines around the junkyard - transforming them into Serpentine vehicles - shortly before she and Ed were bitten as well. When the Ninja arrived at the junkyard, they found Ed and Edna stuffed in an old fridge, slowly transforming into snakes due to the Fangpyre venom in their bodies. The couple watched as Jay led the charge against the Fangpyre, with Edna using a frying pan to knock out a soldier sneaking up on Sensei Wu and Nya. Eventually, the Ninja stole the Fangpyre Staff from General Fangtom, and Nya used the antivenom to make tea for Ed and Edna. After drinking the tea, Edna and her husband returned to normal. The Royal Blacksmiths Edna was among the huge audience in Concert Hall with her husband. They both happily cheered for the Ninja, booing after Pythor revealed his scorecard of zero. The Day of The Great Devourer When Ed and Edna noticed the commotion of the Great Devourer, they attempted to flee in their car, but Ed was having a hard time starting it. As the Great Devourer approached them, Jay rushed in before it could consume them. Ninjaball Run She and Ed entered the Ninjaball Run competition in their Jalopy, though when they gave up their gas to help the Ninja, they crashed in the Glacier Barrens. The Last Voyage When the Ninja were preparing to leave on the Destiny's Bounty in search of the Island of Darkness, Edna and her husband were at the harbor. Edna advised Jay to eat his vegetables, demanding Ed to tell him the same thing, although Ed only told him to listen to his mother. Then as they sailed off, Edna asked if he packed enough underwear, much to Jay's dismay. Blackout Edna was helping Nya transfer a portion of Zane's power source to P.I.X.A.L.. When the Nindroids attacked, she and Ed used home-made jetpacks to escape the junkyard, leaving the others behind. Infamous Edna makes a brief non-speaking appearance, while her husband was asked of his view on the Ninjas' crimes. Misfortune Rising Edna was visited by Jay at the junkyard, heartbroken as he had received a letter that his father had passed. Ed and Edna then finally admitted that he was adopted and gave him the note they had received. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) When the Ninja, having lost their memories, came to Ed and Edna's Scrapyard to find Nya, Edna quickly hugged her son, reminding him he was his mom. However, Jay remarked he had not lost all of his memories. They were quickly interuppted by the attacking Fangpyre, and Ed helped them build the Mechanical Ninja to fend the snakes off. Appearances Notes *In the end credits of "Snakebit," it is revealed that Edna and Ed's last name is Walker. *Edna is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. She can be purchased for 10,000 after obtaining her character token from Level 6: Ed & Edna's Scrap N' Junk. *In seasons 3 and 4, the design of her torso changed from a brown jacket to a blue shirt. Gallery MoSEdna.png|In Masters of Spinjitzu SoREdnaHug.png SoRNyaEdna.png Category:Humans Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Characters With Theme Songs Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ally of the ninja